


Valentine's Day

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: The World Needs More Mac and Riley [9]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Valentine's Day, and its mac and riley as siblings, riley and mac hang out, this is just a really fluffly short fic, this is not meant to be a relationship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Riley and Mac hang out on Valentine's Day to distract each other from their lack of significant others.





	Valentine's Day

“Here ya go,” Mac handed Riley a beer and sat down next to her by the fire.

“Thanks, Mac, and thanks for having me over, Valentine’s Day is always kind of a bummer when you’re single,” Riley said with a wry laugh. Mac held out his beer to Riley and she clinked her bottle against his to commiserate their mutual lack of a significant other.

“Tell me about it, that’s why I wanted to have everyone over,” Mac answered, trying not to dwell on his own singleness. 

“Speaking of that, where is everyone?” Riley asked.

“Well, Bozer is at this workshop on how to direct a romance movie. He says that he wants to get back into his movie making hobby, but I think it’s more to distract him from thinking about Leanna.” Mac knew that Bozer had to still be upset about what had happened because he refused to talk about it. Bozer had always told Mac everything, and the fact that he didn’t want to talk about the girl who he could never be with let Mac knew how much it was bothering him.

“Yeah, he did seem pretty into her,” Riley said and Mac picked up on a weird note in her voice.

“Riley? Do you…” Mac let the rest of the question hang in the air.

“Do I like Bozer? No, of course not. I just hate to see him upset,” Riley said quickly. Mac wasn’t sure if he believed her, but he decided to let it go.

“Me too. Anyways, Matty said she was busy, and being Matty, she didn’t give me any more information than that,” Mac said.

“What if Matty has a secret boyfriend?” Riley smiled at the thought.

“It wouldn’t even surprise me if Matty had a secret husband,” Mac responded. “We know very little about her life,”

“Are you thinking about your dad?” Riley picked up on where Mac’s thoughts had gone.

“Yeah, everything is so complicated. I trust Matty with my life and she has become a close friend, but at the same time, I can’t shake the feeling that she is lying to me about knowing my dad.”

“If she is, she must have a good reason right? Maybe she is trying to protect you?” Riley tried to rationalize Matty's behavior. Mac didn't blame her, he'd been doing the same exact thing for weeks. Trying to come up with an explanation that didn't involve another person he was close to betraying him.

“Maybe Riles, but I’d rather have the truth,” Mac said. The entire situation was confusing and aggravating.

“We’ll figure it out Mac,” Riley said and put a comforting hand on his arm.

“We couldn’t even figure out what happened between Jack and Matty,” Mac pointed out and Riley laughed.

“You’re right. I still can’t believe that Jack never told us what happened. You know, I didn’t realize how good of a spy he was until he managed to keep that secret.”

“Good ole’ Jack is an open book most of the time, but when he wants to keep a secret, he’s pretty good at it,” Mac said.

“It still bothers you doesn’t it? That you don’t know,”

“Yes!” Mac said a little too enthusiastically and Riley laughed again. “I understand that I will probably never know, but I hate it when Jack keeps secrets from me.”

“Says the man who up and left the country without telling anyone,” Riley teased, referencing the time he went to France in search of clues about his dad.

“Yeah well, I keep secrets, Jack doesn’t. That’s just the way it’s always been,” Mac sipped his beer and thought about the very rare times that Jack had kept something from him.

“Speaking of secrets, did Jack tell you where he was taking my mom tonight? I couldn’t get the answer out of him,” Riley said with a huff. This time it was Mac who was laughing.

“That’s because he knew that you would tell your mom, and he wanted it to be a surprise.”

"Hey, I can keep a secret!" Riley protested and Mac gave her a disbelieving look.

"Do you remember when your dad was in town? You didn't make it one minute before Jack had figured out something was wrong," He reminded her.

"Being a bad liar and being able to keep a secret are different things. I didn't tell Jack about my dad until I wanted to," Riley insisted.

"Alright, I'll give you that. But are you really telling me that you wouldn't have run right up to your mom and told her everything Jack had planned?" Mac asked, quirking his eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I for sure would have told her,"

"See?" Mac said triumphantly

“Okay, well they are out on the date now, so you can tell me,” Riley said.

“He considered taking her out to where they had their first date, or the restaurant they always went to on their anniversaries, but he decided against that. He didn’t want Diane to think that he thought they could just pick up where they left off,”

“Wow, he put a lot of thought into this. So what did he decide to do?” Riley asked, looking impressed.

“He decided to take her bowling,” Mac announced and was pleased when Riley let out a burst of startled laughter.

“Bowling? That’s the super romantic Valentine’s Day date that he settled on?”

“Yes, he wanted to let her know that they could start off slowly and casually. He didn’t want too much pressure to be put on the date. He also said that he and your mom always had fun together, so he wanted to plan a carefree, fun night for her,”

“Huh” Riley looked contemplative as she drank her beer.

“Trust me, he’s been thinking about this for weeks. And I’ve had to hear every tiny detail,” Mac said with a laugh.

“That’s must’ve been hard for you. I have to say, I am impressed with how much thought Jack has put into it,” Riley said, giving Mac a bright smile.

“So you’re really okay with this? Jack dating your mom again. I mean he said that you were trying to get them together, but Jack can sometimes have a distorted view of reality, so I wasn’t sure.”

“No, for once, he isn’t imagining things. The best memories of my childhood included both my mom and Jack. I think they can make each other happy,”

“Yeah, I think they can too,” Mac agreed, thinking about how happy Jack was whenever Diane was around.

“What about you, Mac?”

“What?” Mac struggled to catch up with Riley’s sudden change in topic.

“How is Angus MacGyver’s love life?”

“Well, I am sitting here with you on Valentine’s Day, so I think that about sums it up.”

“Nobody you’re interested in?” Riley pressed.

“I thought the whole purpose of us getting together was to avoid thinking about how single we are? Or would you like to tell me about your love life?” Mac said and Riley held her hands up in surrender.

“Okay, okay, I get it, enough talk about love. How about we order some pizza and watch a superhero movie that we can never watch when Jack is here?” Riley suggested

“Now, you’re speaking my language,” Mac said with a smile. Food and a good movie were exactly what he needed to get his mind off of his failing love life. “You pick out the movie, I’ll order the pizza.” Mac stood up and went into the kitchen where he’d left his phone on the counter.

“DC or Marvel?” Riley called from his living room.

“Marvel,” Mac yelled back, finding the number for pizza on his phone. “Anything but the X-Men series,” He added.

Thirty minutes later, he and Riley were settled on the couch with pizza and beer watching Doctor Strange. It wasn’t what Mac had envisioned doing on his Valentine’s Day, but it was a good night nonetheless.


End file.
